


Myths of The Avatar

by Pastel_Jean_Goth



Series: Myths of The Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Implied Korra/Asami Sato, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First Fanfic, Other, POV Changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Jean_Goth/pseuds/Pastel_Jean_Goth
Summary: Korra enjoyed the last years with her friends and her beloved Asami. Once she has passed, Asami alerted the Order of the White Lotus about the new Avatar coming soon. Years passed and the new Avatar hasn't been located yet. Once news leaked to the public...chaos emerged. The race to find this Avatar is on and the fate of the world rests on whoever finds them.





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to AO3! I'm really sorry if this turns out to be very bad, but I would love it if you lovely peeps comment any concerns down below. Would really appreciate it if you guys can tell your friends about the story too. I might not be able to update tan mucho because...school. Final thing, if anyone of you can give me a better title I will give you a shout out in the next installment of this piece.

“Did you hear about the group of foreigners?” A lady wearing a blue silk robe with a furry white trim asked. She is holding a parasol that had white flower petals falling down with a blue background and a thick, metal spike on the very top of the parasol. The lady had a dark complexion with black, wavy hair styled to the right side of her head. The tips of her hair curled, like grape vines. She seemed to be around 5 feet and 3 inches tall and had a skinny, but muscular physique, like a dancer’s body would be. Her voice was so soothing. She could have calmed down an arena of hyperactive toddlers just by saying hello to them.

“I think they might have heard the rumor. It’s no surprise that people would want to find them!” A man enthusiastically replied as he leaned on the side on a building. His clothes seemed to not leave too much to the imagination, but in a tasteful way. He was wearing a pair of tailored green pants with a button down green shirt with a yellow trim. This man was very muscular, but not disgustingly so. Attached to his hips were small jars filled with vegetables, cacti, and succulents. His voice was full of energy and its loudness rattled a person’s body.

“Hey ma’am! May I please have an apple?” asked a boy of the age of 11, around 4 feet 7 inches. The old, tall and boney shop keeper with skin colored like eggshells looked at him. Her cold eyes, colored like fallen pine needles, stared into the innocent dark chocolate marbles belonging to the boy. She lifts her long, thin, finger and pokes his chest.

“Well. Since you asked so nicely I can give you one of the better apples. Though it might be a bit more expensive today, about 18 copper coins. I hear some tourists are finally coming to our village!” The shop keeper hands out an apple as deep of a red an apple can naturally be from her red robe with gold trims. The boy hands over his coins and takes the apple. As he walks away from the wooden building, everything stopped.

_**Boom**._

A flash of cyan dashes through the town and hits the wooden statue of the previous Avatar in the middle of the plaza. The crackling of the flickering ruby and gold flames is heard throughout the village. The screams of the inhabitants fill the air as quickly as the smoke rose to the sky. The boy was in distress as the old shop keeper had a whip made of gold flames was in her hands. She turns around and looks at the boy’s eyes and places her twigs for fingers on his shoulders.

“Stay behind me!” she demands as the chaotic crowd from the outside dies off. The pair rush towards the back of the shop and behind the counter. The old lady leaves the boy behind the counter and gives him a look. He understood, in that moment, what she was going to do. The lady with a parasol and the man with the jars came in.

“Hira! We know you’re in there!”, the man shouted. He swings his right arm as if it were a blade and with that movement, followed the now liquid like metal from the parasol. As his arm reaches towards his chest, he bends his arm at a perfect 90-degree angle. The metal finally solidifies and becomes one long cured blade. He slowly removes his foot from the floor and takes one deep breath.

“One last time Hira. Come out now! If you won’t reveal yourself, I’ll just have to find you.” The man stomps with his left foot, his body facing towards the right side of the room. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the enclosed space. Once he finds their location he faces towards his partner, her teal eyes meeting his chartreuse ones. He gives her a nod and thus, everything spirals out of control.


	2. Into the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers are chasing after the Avatar and an elderly woman is helping him escape. Who are these people and what are there motives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter. I am really sorry for that, but it is solely because I want to have a decent updating schedule before any large breaks. Hopefully you lovely people give this story lot's of love. I would much appreciate it! Show this to as many people as you possibly can and keep track of this story. Also please bear with me as I continue with this story because...I am figuring out AO3, well the writing bit.

Nerida’s POV.

* * *

  
I watch the metal from my parasol fall as the metal flows towards Kurush. My cue will come and once it does, we might finally meet the Avatar! Drops of water fall onto the floor as I wait in the sweltering environment and from the tension in the atmosphere.

“Hira please don’t make us do this.” I looked at my sweat and move my hands forward to collect the liquid and back to keep my main weapon close to me. He stares at me for a few moments, then nods.

“ _Please don’t hate us for this Hira!_ ”, I thought as I stretched out my fingers and jabbed towards the jars on Kurush’s hips. Soon I directed the water in a circular fashion to collect all of the water in those plants. Dry, dead, and colorless the plants disintegrated once they touched the dirt floor. My arms separated and pointed in opposite directions. I make my hands to fists and aimed for the counter. Punching with my right hand, the water began to turn to ice. As the freezing water rammed the counter I can feel a wave of heat heading towards me. Kurush’s blade was launched in front of my body and soon it became engulfed in the flames. I quickly stepped back, and squatted. I place my right hand on the floor, bent my left foot and had my right leg ready for my attack. The first shot of water bursts as it hits the counter and freezes the area. I start to feel the floor getting warmer.

“She can’t be gone. She isn’t and Earthbender! How can she be underground…unless”, my eyes became wide as soon as the realization had hit me. I swung my right leg as quickly and as hard as I could, then went straight to a handstand. The water destroyed the ice barrier and the counter completely. Kurush looks very confused, but once he saw the hole in the ground he understood.

“She has the Avatar with her! Hira had them with her the whole time! She deceived us”, Kurush yelled. I collected the water from the ground and the melting ice in one swoop. Kurush grabs a metal box filled with coins and we go down the hole.

“Give me some light Nerida!” I focused on the transparent liquid and it becomes an emerald color. I place one hand, palm open and facing the ground, and I move the other hand from my knees to the top of my head. Five orbs are now floating in the air and I shoved it in front of Kurush.

“Here you go. Just be careful, I only have a limited supply of the stuff!” Kurush grabs five coins from the box and forces it to coil around the blobs. The metal spiral and fused together 6 inches above the orb. I freeze the water enough to create a solid outer-shell for the source of light. The glowing from the liquid fades away and it coils around my arms. Eventually the cold, wet substance engulfs my arm.

“Let’s go. If we don’t catch up…Hira will escape with the Avatar.” I heard a soft sound of water hitting the ground, slow and constant. I turn to Kurush, “Listen up. I only have one thing for you and that is to go in the exact opposite direction I go. There is a decent size source of water somewhere here. If all goes well, those two can be trapped in muddy terrain.”

“Oh! We can attack them both at the same time!”

“Yes Kurush. If the Avatar is with her, then they probably haven’t learned many bending techniques. So we can catch the traitor and bring the Avatar back with us to the base.” Kurush just grins. I ran towards the cavern and I hear him run the opposite direction. The hunt is on.


End file.
